The Olympians' last stand
by Havoc Chaos
Summary: The gods have almost fallen, when all the unthinkable has happened, and almost all hope is lost. Chaos appears with some new sons, one named Havoc, the one who will change everything, but when a betrayal occurred, the army struggled in the war...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Ohio, USA**_

Battle cries filled the sky as the demi-primes (Demigod child of the Primordial gods) charged towards me, Xavier, and Soul (We're the three son of Chaos who were given_ birth_.) Xavier (The oldest) used lighting at shocked the first row. Soul (The second) took souls out of their vessels, he then formed them into a ball full of pure destructive energy when it was fully charged, he blast them into several directions that destroy everything it touches.

"They call those pathetic losers demi-prime? They should stick with jelly-limes! Get it?" Xavier chuckled expecting me and Soul to laugh. "Why do I have an idiot as an older brother?" Soul sighed slapping his forehead. "Don't let your guard down." I said crossing my arms. "I could take them on without moving, SEE!" He said standing firmly but destroying demi-primes at the same time. "Yeah right! I could destroy them by even sleeping, much less lying on the ground!" Soul argued. "Why does mom have to send me with you two idiots" I said in a husky voice.

"They're sending more back up." Chaos, my mom said in my mind. "Roger" I replied. I drew my sword-like-mace with a red dragon head as the hilt and a claw at the end, its name is Draco. Its five feet long with Spacial (NOT SPECIAL!) Titanium as the blade? (If it's a sword it's a mace but if it's a mace? I don't know.)

I stab Draco into one of the demi-prime's stomach and slashed the other with the claw. I retrieve Draco back from his (the demi-prime who I stab) stomach and slammed other with the edge. I kicked another in the chin that sent him soaring into the blue sky.

I created twenty ice shurikens and used my vacuum power to control them and then threw them at twenty demi-primes. I noticed that they're starting to use their powers. Two of them shot hot black fire so hot that I could start to feel it's warmth from a mile away, but I control it and shot them back at them with vaporized them before it hit them.

I used my shadow powers to pull them into another dimension. "Damn it!" I thought whenever one of them is killed; three more replaced him or her.

"Clear the way." I told my brothers. "Why?" Soul questioned. But he gulped when he saw my star (It's my pupil) started spinning. "Brother! Are you…?" Xavier said nervously "Yes, the Imperial Comet." I interrupted as we soar up. I started to channel my energies into a blazing ball of red energy when it's fully charged, I launched it. The ball of energy bolted towards the enemy in the speed of light, it didn't even give the demi-primes a chance to even breathe. When it impacted the ground, the enemies started to soar away like a huge force field with dust obscuring the view. When the dust cleared away, there isn't even a demi-prime left, only the scattering ashes were to be seen.

"Let's go home." I said before flashing away.

_**The Earth's core, Chaos's secret city, throne room**_

"Welcome back home, my sons." Mom said sitting on her throne while were kneeling. "Tomorrow, we're going to ally with the Olympians to defeat my other children who gave me a bad name." My mother continued.

"But the way they're children, the demigods, treated me badly! And the ones who hated me most are granted immortality!" I boomed, it's not like I normally cry, I'm mostly cool headed, but the way they treated is unimaginable. Nobody wanted to duel with me in a sword fight, everybody ignored me. But it became worse when the giant Phorphyrion (Did I spell it right?) and his minions attacked the Camp. Even though I drove them away, I wasn't called a hero, I was called a freak. But this was my worse moment.

**Flashback**

_"Hey freak! Show us how you drive away the king of the giants?" Some children of Mars shouted. "Maybe he fell down laughing while you were attacking him!" Another said while they laugh and grab their stomachs. I started to walk away but they surrounded me. Then they started to push me around like I'm wooden dummy, then punching and kicking until I'm too weak. But something amazing happened, I started to feel this strange power radiating from my body, then I heard a female voice "Havoc, you have the spirit of the Drazon, my pet, inside you, he'll protect you, I'm sorry for being a bad mother to you." I could feel my eyes glowing with red energy, and many threads of red energy started to slash around me wildly. "NEVER MESS WITH ME!" I yelled, I could notice that I have another voice under my real voice I slashed one of them with my energy. All of them started to flee except for the son of Jupiter, Zach, he then started to radiate with lightning like he was blessed by Jupiter except that he has mastered the power mode so that he can radiate with lightning whenever he wants. He shot lightning at me but I brushed it off with my energy like it was nothing. Then I held out my hand, wrapped all of my voids (It's the threads of energies) around his body, with one easy clench, I broke every single bone in his body (If you don't understand it but you know Naruto, it's like Gaara, with his sand thing, and the void thing is the nine tails thing.) Then I was banished from the camp for killing Zach, which I now realized that he was brought back to life and granted immortality. _

**Flashback ends**

The sun ray was penetrating the yellow curtains when I woke up. I knew that today is the day that the Space Army visits Olympus.

_**Weapon Room**_

"We're ready now, Mom." I said as I removed my helmet, holding it between my arms. "Today, we're going to ally with the Olympus, now get ready!" My mother said. Then we flashed ourselves to Olympus (Yes, the Space knights are granted the power to flash and immortality when they join me.)

At Olympus the gods were arguing about who destroyed the demi-prime army in Ohio when we arrived at Olympus. But they stop when they saw us; they thought that we're going to invade them. If you're wondering about I know about it, I can tell you it's not instinct, it's called reading Aura, A-U-R-A.

_**Olympus, Throne room**_

"Who are you?" Jupiter/ Zeus asked. "We're the Space knights." I answered. "Who are you?" Zach asked. "Who are you asking?" I tested him. "You! with the dark armor." Zach said pointing at me. "I'm your worst nightmare" I said removing my helmet when I did that, Zach's eye widened then he said "You're that kid, Havoc! You're the one who crushed all my bones!"

"WHAT!" The Olympians said in unison. I then grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is going to be one hell of a fight scene. And I'm going to change the Gods' names from Roman to Greek, okay? Okay. Good? Good. It better be or Havoc is going to kill you at night! Muahahaha, just kidding.**_

**Chapter 2**

"You're supposed to die, my dad vaporized you!" Zach shouted, frightened. "You Olympians are too proud to care." I said chuckling. "Your point is?" Zeus said raising an eyebrow. "Hades, check for my soul, again." I said looking at Pluto who now looks mad for being ordered around. "His soul is still in the underworld." He said after he flashed back from his 'Palace.' "Check, again." I told. "Geez, these gods are dumber than I expected." I thought. "IT'S STILL THERE!" Hades bellowed. "It's an image that attach to all five of your senses." My mom, Chaos replied. "You mean you just made so that you could train Havoc secretly."Ares said. "It makes sense, if we knew Havoc is still alive, we'll be chasing him until the end of time." Athena said. "Anyway, we're not here to prove Havoc is alive." Mom said. "Then why are you here?" Dionysus said. "We're getting to that point, DUMMY!" Xavier shouted. Mom motioned Xavier to stop and continued "The Primordial Gods are rising; we believe you cannot stop them, that's why we're here to lend you our assistance." "You? Help us? BLAH!" Ares mocked.

"Then let us duel, one of us against all of you." Draco, the _real_ eldest brother said. "Don't cry when you lose." Zeus said. "You should be the one who should run to Rhea and cry." My brother said tauntingly. "You!" Zeus shouted as he flashed behind Draco and was about to zap him with lightning but Draco blast him with a sphere of shadow. Then he flashed behind Zeus and kicked him in the spine that sent him hurtling towards Hera. "See?" Xavier said grabbing his stomach trying to prevent himself from bursting up with laughter. Then all the Gods, including the Minor gods now prepared themselves for a fight. "Brother, let me." I told Draco. "Do you think you can…?" Draco started. "Yes." I interrupted.

Boreas charged at me but I kicked him in the chest, grabbed him from the leg and hurtled him towards Nemesis. Hestia and Hephaestus combined their fire power and blast it at me. But I merely blocked it with a fire vortex, absorbed their fire, divide it into two and blast them both. "Demigods, Olympus is under attack, I repeat, Olympus is under attack." I heard Zach say.

"So, you're asking for reinforcements?" I said before shoved my fist into his stomach. He grabbed his stomach while staggering backwards.

Ares charged at me with his wickedly sharp broad sword and Athena with her shield and spear. I drew my mace, Draco-X, a sword like mace with a dragon head as it's hilt, (The mace is named after Draco, my elder brother) and dented Athena's shield. Ares tried to power-chop me with his sword but I blast him away with my vacuum powers, which would give me time to finish Athena. Athena thrust her spear at me but I sidestepped it and hit her in the head with the butt of the mace, knocking her out cold.

Demeter and Dionysus tried to wrap vines on my legs but I create a force field around my body and repelled the vines. Aeoleous tried to cut me with his 'Razor' wind but I shot a black bolt of fire, which absorbed his wind power, and of course it got stronger when it hit Aeoleous. Hermes dashed beside me, attempting to slash my right arm, but I just stuck out my foot, tripping him.

Demeter and Persephone tried to constrict me with their vines and flowers, but I just shot them with thunder.

"Zeus, Zach, and Hades, I suppose you're enjoying the show called 'The Olympians got their butt kicked by a single warrior" right?" I asked. It's true, they're just sitting around watching the rest, and even Poseidon is helping by healing the others. "Just you wait." Zeus said.

After every god was healed, they tried to surround me and lucky for me, demigods have arrived. A son of Jason, Poseidon, and Hades were leading them (A/N: The Roman and Greek demigods now live in one huge camp because they think it'll make them stronger.) "What? Brother, why did you call backup when you're just fighting a single enemy." The son of Zeus called Jason (Aura reading) complained. "Well, we'll just take care of those guys." The son of Poseidon Percy (Aura reading) said. "We're fighting against him only." Zeus said. "Okay." The son of Hades, Nico said obediently.

"Charge!" The three demigod leaders shout out. The gods now flashed back onto the throne, waiting for the result against the demigods. (A/N: I'll underline the sentence when I'm aura reading from now on.) "I'll slash him from behind" A son of Hermes thought. So I somersaulted behind the son of Hermes and kicked him before he had a chance to attack me. "Formation Macedonia!" Jason shouted. (A/N: The Roman and Greeks now have the same formation and they combine the Greek and Roman fighting styles.) "He can't do anything about it now, we're going to distract him from the front and attack him from the back." A daughter of Ares, Clarisse (A/N: Hope I spell it right) thought. I snickered and jumped up. All of them looked bewildered "How did he?" Percy thought. "Shock…. Blast" I shouted as I shot a sphere of charged lightning at them, I tried to make it as weak as I could because if they agree, they'll be our allies. After the blast, some demigods lay unconscious, not dead because I can still read their faint aura, some struggled to get back on their feet. Child of Poseidon tried to heal them but the shock was too powerful for the water to do any good. "Quick, get them to an infirmary, if we don't help them now, it'll be too late!" I shouted. After a while, all the demigods have recovered but Zeus told them that I'm too powerful for them so the gods stepped up to challenge me, all of them are now fully recovered. "You guys should stop, me, Hades, Zeus, and Zach will end this fight, once and for all!" Poseidon said looking at me in the eyes. "No one could take on us!" Zach shouted which made me annoyed so I decided to take him out with a punch that would embarrass him.

I zapped in front of Zach and gave him a punch that sent him flying down Olympus. Hades summoned an army of ghosts and skeletons, but I just snapped my finger and every ghost and skeletons Hades summoned self-destructed. Poseidon shot high pressured at me but I dodged it knowing it would hit Hades in the chest, and it did. "Sorry, brot…" Before Poseidon could finish the sentence, I kicked him in the head with my heel, which made him faint. "No matter how much I hate my brothers, I hate you a megazillion times more!" Zeus shouted transforming into Jupiter.

Jupiter shot lightning at me but I flashed onto his throne, not thinking, he shot me with lightning again but this time with the lightning bolt. Just as I thought, his throne exploded into atoms as the lightning made contact with it. "Why you?" Zeus bellowed angrily but while he's doing that I flashed behind him and slammed the edge of Draco-X into his spine which badly damaged him.

"Alliance?" Mom asked holding out her hand after the Olympians have fully recovered. "Fine." Zeus grunted. Then Aeoleous barged in and shouted out while panting "We're under attack."

**Uh oh, Olympus is attack! It's up to you to save the day. If you want me to continue, REVIEW! There's nothing better than reviews in fan fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for a long update, my annoying little brother kept on pestering me all the time, even in my dreams.**

**Chapter 3**

"Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades, you have mails." Hermes said as he dashed into the room. "Sorry, Brother Zeus, the Giants are attacking my palace." Poseidon said waiting for Hades to announce his mail. "Me too, Brother Zeus, the Titans are freeing the souls." Hades said. "Aqua knights, you'll be under the command of Poseidon while facing the Giants, Dark knights, you'll be under the command of Hades while defending the underworld, Aero knights, take out the airborne attackers and then take out the others, Terra knights, create a strong earth wall and then defend Olympus from the ground, Thermo knights, try making a wave of lava, War knights, flank them from behind, Space knights, stay up here and guard every possible place that might be infiltrated." Mom said, with that, everyone got to work. I then flashed myself to Poseidon's palace since Draco is leading the defending army, Xavier leading the Aero knights, and Soul going with Hades.

When I arrived there, the Aqua knights along with Poseidon's army started to clash against the Giants and their army. "Lord Poseidon, I'll take it from here, you better go and guard your castle, they'll sneak in and destroy us from the inside." I said. A monster came towards me but I smacked him in the face with Draco-X. I created a whirlpool, sucking some monsters but not my knights since they specialized in swimming and stuff that involves water. (A/N: When I **bold** the words, it means I'm using vacuum powers.) **I choked six more monsters** and stab another in the chest with my mace. We kept on attacking until there are only giants left, none of the Aqua knights been injured or killed since they have the advantage.

"Do you think you could defeat us, little boy especially when we have Eurymedon with us?" Porphyrion said and Alcyoneus smiled sinisterly. "Yeah right." I mocked. "Let me take care of the giants, they may be big but they're weaklings." I told everyone. Enceladus charged but merely snapped my finger and he blew up temporary. Two more giants whom I don't recognize, shot arrows at me but I froze and shouted "No thanks, you can take back your gifts!" And with that, the iced arrows pierced their shooters, forcing them to lie down. I slammed one giant in the shin with Draco-X and then stab one more. "At this rate, I'll die, the only way is the 'Aqua sphere' but I haven't mastered that yet, but I must try!" I thought.

I spread my arms and focused dense water into a sphere, even when it's not fully charged; it wanted to blast itself out of my hands. Lucky for me, I managed to hold it until it was fully charged and with precise aiming, I released, I didn't even realized how much pain my hand bared until I released the blast.

The giants try to stay as far apart as they could, so that the blast would only take out one of them but I proved them wrong. As the sphere hit the sea bed, the water around it formed into mini Aqua Sphere and hit the Giants, I knew that they could barely take on one mini Aqua sphere; several would be out of question.

After the shower of water spheres, most of the Giants were lying down or temporary vaporized, the only three left were Eurymedon, Porphyrion, and Alcyoneus. "That sure did a number on me." Porphyrion said struggling not to collapse. Alcyoneus was on his knees, but Eurymedon only have some scratches.

I flashed behind Porphyrion and kicked him in the spine, and then I gave Alcyoneus a spin kick in the cheek. "Two down, one to go, except that it's a huge one, I might need this." I thought as I closed the mouth of the dragon head on Draco-X. (A/N: If you haven't realized this, there isn't any drop of water left in the sea.) The dragon's eye started glowing red and so does the blade, chunks of Earth started to rise and settled down when all of the dragon head's energies were focused into Draco-X.

You see, energy is everywhere, you can get energy from the atoms around you, the dragon head on the mace sucks energies, when you close the mouth the energies that had been entering into Draco-X is focused into the blade, so the more you open the mouth, the more energies you can get, if it's not enough, the claw can absorb every energy to the last drop in a fifteen mile radius.

I then flashed behind Eurymedon at the speed that's a million times faster than before, even if I'm behind him, the image still wouldn't clear out of his mind for about five seconds since he's a being stronger than a god, and no, if you're a dork or a nerd or a dummy, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT PHYSICS, THIS IS A FANTASY STORY! Because of you, I keep on getting lost in the story while trying to explain every single thing. Where was I?

Oh right, I then stab Draco-X in Eurymedon in the chest when he turned back, trying to find me. Then his jaws opened, and a black beam of light shot out of his mouth and eyes, he disappeared after a huge glow of light that even Apollo couldn't compare.

Eurymedon is destroyed.

Aqua knights, mermans, fishes, (Poseidon gave them a temporary swim in the air) Cyclops, and every creature that has the element carbon roared happily after three seconds of confusion. Poseidon then tapped his trident's end on the dried sea bed and water started to rise up.

"Thank you." Poseidon said before me and the Aqua knights flashed out.

"Is the underworld saved?" Chaos, my mother asked Soul and Hades. Soul nodded as a sign of 'yes'. "Today, we'll celebrate not only for our new allies, for our allies _who saved Olympus_!" Zeus shouted and everyone clapped and roared into laughter as an agreement.

"I should be happy, but why am I feeling this way?" I asked myself. "Because of this…" A familiar voice said, it was the voice of the Draxon whose spirit was trapped in me. I saw a huge monster that's as tall as a mountain with green scaly skin, with a woman like snake or a snake like woman with a forked tongue since she was always stick it out with a huge lion, a hydra, and etc, with monsters behind them heading towards a bordered place well hidden in the forests and mountains. I then knew one thing for sure.

Typhon, Echidna, and their childrens along with an army of monsters are attacking Camp Demigod.

**Havoc is not using his powers, nor aura reading, okay? If you want me to continue, review, and if you want a good Chaos and her elite warriors story, wacko12 is the guy for you, he taught me EVERYTHING!**

**Havoc Chaos, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mom." I said not showing any happiness, because I've always wanted that place to crumble to dust. "I know. " She replied. "Alert the knights." She ordered. "All unit, prepare for battle." I said through the wrist communicator.

"Attention, Gods, Knights, Demigods, Satyrs, Nymphs, Centaurs, and etcetera" mom said standing on a high podium, she then continued when she was at the center of their minds " Camp Demigod is under attack, we don't have any demigods there except for the severely injured." A few gasps of horrors were released until a demigod asked "Who's attacking them? A fragile old monster?" Then he laughed trying to hide his fear under it. "Typhon, Echidna, their children, and an army of monsters." Mom replied. "Then let's go already!" Lacy, the War Knights' captain shouted. "But if we flashed near them, it would be too obvious, but if we waited at the camp, their already expecting us to arrive there." Athena said. "Athena, how many miles is there left for Typhon's army to reach Camp Demigod?" I asked. "About twenty miles, why?" She asked. "We'll flash about two miles away from Typhon's army, from both side, I assume it's out of Typhon's vision range." Athena nodded "How long will it take to arrive at Camp Demigod for them at their current speed?" I asked Athena, _again._ "About forty minutes." Athena calculated. "This might just work." I said aloud. And everyone asked together "WHAT MIGHT JUST WORK?" "If we landed two miles away and walk about twenty five minutes towards the river at Typhon's rate, we'll be in time to ambush Typhon, it'll take them twenty five minutes to get there, if the plan is even one second early, the whole ambush plan would be a failure." I said. "Well, Athena, do you think it might work?" Zeus asked and everyone's attention flowed around her. "Yes, but why the river?" She asked. "THEN HOW COME YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT, I'M DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, BEING THE GODDESS OF WISDOM." Zeus scolded. " Great job, dad, now you delayed one minute of our ambush plan and why that place." Athena asked me again. "Because the place is full of vines, rocks, and water with shady trees for the sniper knights to cover us. And not to worry, I've came up with a similar plan." I said. "And that is…?" Ares asked. "WE'RE GETTING TO THAT POINT, DUMMY!" Soul shouted before bonking Ares in the head. "We'll move Aero Knights, Confusion knights, and everyone that's fast, one minute earlier to delay them for us, then the rest of us strike them with maximum power." I shouted slamming my right fist into my left palm. "Let's go." Mom said and with that, everyone flashed out.

We proceed with the plan like I planned, the delay forces moved in and distract them then we started to attack Typhon's troops. **I just finished choking eight monsters**__when Galox interrupted "Sir, we've just intercepted they're communication lines, this is what it says." "We're…..second wave…..copy…" "Sir, it seems that they're sending a second wave." Galox said after closing the recorder. "Yes." I replied. "Everyone move out, move them out of sight, there's another wave coming I said, plus, destroy the camp after evacuating the injured to Olympus." I said through the communicator after Typhon and his army was defeated. "Why do we have to destroy the camp?" a demigod named Paul thought. I then went up to him and said "Because if Typhon and his army is missing, but the camp is not destroyed, they would be on full alert." "Then leave Typhon and his army here!" He shouted. "Then they'll be cautious as soon as they saw them, you of all people should understand, you're a son of Athena." I said.

I had a mixed feeling of happiness and sadness as the camp was burned to the ground. "But we need some demigods lying dead, which we can't spare." Athena came and told me. "I've got that under control." I told her.

"How did you do that?" Athena asked as she saw some demigods lying dead on the burned terrain. "I used cold bubbles, they can change temperature, and under apparent change of temperature, creating a bent in light rays." I explained. "Then where are the real demigods?" She asked. "They're sleeping." I said looking towards the direction the second army would come. "There they are!" Lacy shouted looking through her binoculars. "Quick, prepare for ambush." I shouted.

As they approached closer, I saw some satyrs tensing up, "Is it because they're nervous, or they sense that others are nervous." I thought. With precise timing, the Aero Knights dived down with their Gatling guns firing. While the enemies were shooting the Aero knights, we charged from both sides.

I slammed two monsters with Draco-X, a monster tried slamming their club at me but someone shot well hidden shot it, I knew that it was one of our Sniper Knight. I strangled some of them with vines. "Sniper team, do you copy?" I said throught the communicator. "Yes, sir, we reach you." One of them replied. "Cover me; I'll end this, now!" I shouted. "Sir, yes, sir!" They replied attentively.

I charged towards Chronos, I could see the monsters standing in my way fall. By the time I reach Chronos, they were losing.

"Do you think you can defeat me, brother?" Chronos said. "Yes, I have all your powers." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You know Raserix, right?" I asked "Oh, that old, pathetic draxon that was said to be as old as Chaos?" He said. "Yeah, and he and I are one. His spirit is joined with mine, and you should show mom some respect." I said. "Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

I tried stabbing him but he side stepped it and tried kicking me but I managed to create a force field in time to bounce it away. "You little kid!" He shouted, believe me; that was the loudest shout I've ever heard, I could even see his veins sticking out. He froze the time so I acted like I froze too. He kept on circling and talking about how he forced his enemies to surrender by just showing his fist and stuff. When I got bored listening to him, I stabbed him in his heart, drove it in till the hilt was touching his chest, and twisted Draco-X, he let out a scream that even shook mountains then he collapse to the ground as I pulled the mace out.

Just when I thought he was dead, he stood up and said "Do you know that, Protogenoi, cannot die, even that mace of yours can't kill us." "Who told you that?" I asked. "I saw you killed my favorite nephew, Eurymedon, for that I'll make you meet him!" He shouted as he pulled his fist back, but I ducked and hit him in the chest but he flashed behind me and punched me. Just before it hit me, I flashed behind him and kicked him, causing him to roll across the dirt. "Sorry for getting your clothes dirty." I mocked. "I'm not Eros, and I'm wearing armor with a cape." He said in a husky voice. "Sorry brother, I wish it wouldn't turn out this way." I said as I raised my mace (Sorry, I forgot to mention that I've already closed the Dragon mouth, now it's glowing) with the sharp point pointing down. I closed my eyes and slammed my mace into his chest; I could feel him glow and with a huge blinding flash, he disappeared.

**Hey, guys! It's me Havoc Chaos, I'll like you to submit your own knight in 'Submit your own knight'. Please Review if you want me to continue this. If you're thinking about who came up with the plan, it was me, and no, I'm not a son of Athena, I'm a son of Hermes, wait I can steal and think of a plan! I'm either a son of Hermes blessed by Athena or a son of Athena blessed by Hermes. Whatever, as long as I can steal stuff. If you think you've figured out whose I am, PM me.**

**Havoc Chaos, over and out, also, check out my master's story too! Wacko12! Wacko12! Wacko12!**

**Wacko12! Come on everybody, shout! Wacko12! Wacko12! Wacko12! Wacko12! Wacko12! Wacko12!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took me a week to update, the gods damned school kept on giving homework but it doesn't matter, right? Because you guys are busy with homework too! Someone PMed me that says I need to put more description and that's exactly what I'm going to do. **

**Chapter 5**

"Havoc, can we join your group?" Someone interrupted my conversation with my brothers; we were planning a full assault on Mt Orthys. I turned and saw Lance (Son of Ouranus), Jason, Percy, and Nico. Lance had a white shirt with pale brown jeans. Jason was wearing a yellow shirt with bolts of green lightning on it, Percy was wearing a blue shirt with white foams of waves as a design that match his blue jeans, Nico looked like a ninja, and everything he wore was black. "Why, may I ask?" I asked. "My girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, cheated on me with my brother, Warren Tide." Percy said coldly showing a bit of hatred on the word 'Warren Tide'. "Warren Tide, I know him, he's the one that acts like the universe's coolest guy, right?" I told Percy. "Really, how did you know him?" Percy asked. "I just read his Aura before I sent him tumbling down Olympus, I knew this would happen from the moment I met him." I told Percy. "Then why didn't you tell me!" Percy shouted. "It doesn't matter, if I tell you, you'll still be heart- broken, even if I _did_ tell you, you'll keep on saying Annabeth is a great girlfriend, blah, blah." I defended myself. "Now, back to you joining my group, I've never had demigods in my army, but I'll ask Chaos, she decides everything." I said before flashing out.

"Mom, four demigods wants to join us, what should we do?" I asked. "They have weapons that can fool even the protogenois…" Mom said trying to think of a decision. "But they're weapons won't work on them, we should give them new weapons, and put them in the assassination team." I told her. "Alright, but if they get out of line, you must kill them, _personally._" She said. "Okay." I said, saluting before I flashed back to Olympus.

"Alright, you four will be in the assassin team, Xarover, with me, but normally I would be busy in a battle, Lance would lead you guys when that happens. This assassin team is not part of the Space Army, but we'll help them win this war, the members of this assassin squad will be seared into the yet to come's memories, we won't be history, nor will be! Do you understand?" I shouted. "Yes, sir!" They said before saluting. "Good, now, we'll need new weapons and powers for you, meet me at the forge in the next fifteen minutes." I ordered. They nodded and walked away.

As I walked into the forge, I was surprised to see all of them waiting there as I walked in. "Gosh, doesn't Hephaestus do some cleaning in here, or build some automatons to do it?" I thought. "Alright, gentlemen, I've chose your weapons for you." I told them. "Why, what's wrong with our current weapons?" Lance asked. "They're not strong enough to kill a high level monster, or our targets like Titans, Giants, and Protogenoi." I explained. "What weapons are we going to have?" Jason asked. "Lance, you'll build two shield with a claw on it. Jason, you'll build a cross bow. Percy, you'll build a dual sword. And Nico, you'll build a captive cross bow and a captive dagger. They are to be made out of this metal." I said snapping my finger. "The one on the right is Royal Platinum, Imperial Gold and Celestial bronze are nothing compared to it. The one on the left is Captive void, it's very rare, it can only be found in the Earth's core, which is the Space Army's main base." I explained. I then asked "Any questions?" "Why do you call yourselves the 'Space Army' if you don't live in the Space?" Nico asked "Because my mother, Chaos, was born with the power of Space and Time, if there isn't any distortion of space, there wouldn't be time." I answered. "I don't know how to use a cross bow, and what's up with this 'build'." Jason asked. "If you don't build your own weapon, you won't know anything about it, you would only know how to kill, like those blood shedding rebels, if you know how to use it, you'll which point does critical damage and which doesn't that's why later on, you'll learn about medical stuff and even mortals, who are known to be lower than demigods, know how to use a crossbow,." I said. "If you need help, Hephaestus, me, or Mechan, will help you." I told them as they started to gather materials.

I was surprised that they only asked about one or two questions each, I expected a ton, it's because I compared them with mortals, this is what Lance thought "Come on, Lance, you can do it, you _must_ do it, even some mortals can do this thing, it should be easy to a son of a Protogenoi!" Then he thought about not liking the Protogenoi and why and stuff.

"Come and present your weapons." I said when they were finished with building their weapons. "They called Heaven and Hell." Lance said holding two wrist watches out before continuing "They are disguised as two wrist watches as you can see when you click this button, it's also a communicator, and it'll transform into two shields, and when you say ." Lance said touching the buttons, it then exploded into two shiny, platinum shields with three blades sticking out and turning back into two wrist watches. "Next!" I shouted, Jason stood up and took Lance's place. "This is called Pierce, it's disguised as a stop watch, and it has three buttons, go, stop, and crossbow, the crossbow button turns the stop watch into a crossbow." He said pressing the one that I assume is the crossbow button because it reshaped itself into a crossbow. "If you click the button on the end of the crossbow, it'll transform back into a stop watch. "Next!" I shouted. "These are called Life and Death; they're disguised as two click pen." Percy said as he clicked his pens and the pens started glowing, they stretched about three feet and widen about three inches before the glowing stopped. "And if you say Riptide, it'll transform back into two pens." Nico then stood up, knowing it's his turn and walked in front of us as Percy returned to his seat. "These are called Captor and Captive, they are disguised as a pair of gloves with a metal plate on each of them, if you bump the metal plates against themselves it'll become a captive sword and a captive dagger." Nico said bumping the metal plates against each other, turning it into a three feet long sword and a one foot long dagger. "If you say Nico is cool, it'll transform back into a pair of gloves." He explained.

"So, everyone has come up with great ideas and weapons, I'm proud to have you in my team, tomorrow, we'll learn about assassination techniques, and knowing when to kill our targets and how to get close without them noticing." I said as I flashed into my chamber in the city of Chaos.

**Review if you want me to continue, and Wacko12, Wacko12, Wacko12, Wacko12, Wacko12, Wacko12, Wacko12, Wacko12, Wacko12! .**

**Havoc Chaos, over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If the characters submitted are in here, that'll be the characters for this story, but I might put in some more, it depends. And see what happens to Warren Tide, the backstabber.**

**Chapter 6**

It's been two years and the Protogenois, Giants, and Titans haven't attack us even once yet, on the other hand things been going great with Xarover, Lance, Jason, Percy, and Nico has finally mastered their skills with the weapons they created and has finished their training. I was about to visit Lance in his chamber when I was interrupted by the beeping of my communicator "War meeting at 0700 hours." Chaos said. (A/N: In military, 0600 is 6:00, so 0700 is 7:00.) "I still have fifteen minutes." I thought after I took a glance at my communicator which also has a digital clock.  
>"Come in." Lance said as I knocked at the metal door to his chamber. I then pressed the green button and the door slide open. Lance was lying on his bed while reading a book.<br>"Tomorrow, we'll have an assassination exam to see if you're qualified enough to go on a real mission." I said while grabbing a chair to sit on.  
>"Got it, and by the way, do you know where Mayra is?" He asked. "You mean Mayra Calderon, the head major of the aqua knights?" I asked, I think he has a crush on her, he kept on offering her stuff and trying to impress her all the time, but I don't think she's interested in him.<br>"War meeting at 0700 hour." I informed him forgetting about where Mayra is.  
>"Got it." He said, not really interested.<br>"See you later." I said.  
>As I walked in some of them as arrived but most haven't. Across the room, Samuel Pratt, the Head major of the Thermo knights, was trying to beat Crater Antop, Head major of the Ambush knights, at arm wresling. In the right dark corner, Lacey trying to flirt Draco. To the right of the entrance was Lance, trying to impress Mayra with Heaven and Hell.<br>I sighed and then took my seat beside Draco, since he was my favorite brother, and the only one who understood me. Since he also was treated like me on Earth, we both hated Lacey. My eyes surfed across the room, but it stopped when I saw Kyle, the second in command Colonel of the Aqua knights. He looked so tensed up and he was also shivering, though he usually is relaxed, today was sure strange. I was going to ask him what's wrong when the Olympians, the high ranked knights, my brothers, and Chaos arrived.  
>"Let the meeting begin." Chaos said, sitting in the middle of the table with Zeus and Hera.<br>"Our enemies haven't attack us yet, we believe that they're trying to recover their loss from two years ago. Our spies say that they're training and recruiting more mortals and demi-primes, demi-titans, and demi-giants." Chaos said.  
>"They didn't expect us to ally with the Olympians but still they send a huge army to overrun Olympus, it doesn't make sense." Draco said.<br>"If they're recruiting soldiers to exceed the previous ones, which we killed, it would take ten years, the least." I said.  
>"Our spies also informed us that they recruiting Northern Cyclopes and Telekhines to support them with weapons." Chaos said.<br>"How about we send Hermes' demigod children to spy, they give different soldiers different information." I said.  
>"That's why our spies give us different info but they're all right." Chaos said.<br>"They have over twenty major bases and over forty minors, and about ten forges inside mountains." Xavier said, his idiotic face now gone.  
>"Mt. Everest and Mt. Fuji are the two major forges that will forge weapons for the new titans." Soul pointed out.<br>"The forge doesn't matter, brother." Draco said. "If we capture the place that gives them the resources, the forges would be useless and their army would grow weak." he said.  
>"But one of them is in the sea, guarded by Oceanus, Pontus, and Polybotes, the sea tyrants." Mayra said.<br>"You need to think Myra! It's impossible to break through them!" Lacey exclaimed, showing obvious stress.  
>"Who said anything about attacking them?" Mayra smirked. "The only way is to sneak inside and destroy them from both sides." Poseidon said.<br>"But it's still impossible." Zeus argued.  
>"We'll have to wait for a week, only then, the assassin team can eliminate them." I said.<br>"ASSASSIN TEAM?" Everyone asked in unison.  
>"I've been training Lance, Percy, Jason, and Nico, as an assassin." I said surprised by their reaction. "Now where are the rest of the supply areas?" I asked to no one in particular.<br>"One is in the air, guarded by Phorphyrion, Atlas, and Hemera." Hades said pointing to the hologram in the middle of the table. "There's also one on grassland, it's guarded by Ourea." Ares said, then added trying to let the world know he thinks too,"Since Ourea is the only guarding the place, we could storm in, destroy the defenders, destroy Ourea, and capture the place."  
>"You know that it's not that easy." I said.<br>"Tomorrow at 0900 hour, prepare yourself, we're going to attack one of the minor forge, in the Kentucky." Chaos said.  
>I wasn't joining the assault on the Kentucky, since the assassination exam is today. I met Xarover one mile away from Camp Demigod.<br>"Today, we're to assassinate Warren Tide and Steven Zapp, to give Percy and Jason justice." I said and all four of them shouted in joy.  
>"We're not going to kill, just to show them if they mess with us once more, they're going to meet Hades." I continued after they silenced themselves. "GO!" I shouted and all of us zapped ourselves so we were near the Pine tree.<br>Jason positioned himself on a tree, waiting for the capture the flag to begin. Lance was invisible, but I could sense him. Nico was hiding in the shadows. And Percy was in the water, but Poseidon doesn't know since Percy exceeded him, Warren is sure to go into the creek, and Steven is sure to get pinned by Jason for stealing Piper.  
>The conch horn blew and the game started. Warren and Steven were on the same side. Steven leaped into the air, knowing its Steven, Jason shot three arrows into his stomach, and Steven fell down breaking his spine, stampeded by the clash of two different groups.<br>Warren was to guard near the creek, five children of Ares charged at him, he summoned water and blast two of them.  
>While Warren was busy, Percy shot thin, high pressured water into his stomach, forcing him to collapse on the ground. The Ares's side won this match with ease since the Athena's side lost their two best fighters.<br>"Demigods!" Chiron said,"Today, our two best fighters are severely damaged, and at the brink of death! Can anyone think of who could do so much damage?"  
>Jason, Percy, Lance, Nico, and I flashed into the middle of the camp. "Who are you?" Annabeth asked us. She can't tell since we have our assassination hood on.<br>Lance, Percy, Jason, and Nico looked at me, with expressions that asked "Can we reveal ourselves?" I nodded and the four took their hoods off. There were many gasps and whispers until Annabeth broke it up  
>"What are you doing here, you don't belong here, and what have you done to Warren?" She walked up to Percy and slapped him, but he caught it and said "Nothing major, and you said even I couldn't match up to him. He just went on a stupid quest of slaying a Hydra and winning a duel against Ares." Percy said, showing no emotion. "You're just jealous, you ungrateful bastard." She said.<br>"Tell me, who was it that defeated a god, three Titans, five giants alone?" Percy said.  
>"Still, why did you have to hurt him?" Annabeth asked.<br>"You never loved me, do you, you just went after the most popular hero to get the glory, right?" Percy said gritting his teeth. Annabeth tried to kick Percy but he merely raised his knee, and kicked her in the stomach, which sent her soaring five feet away.  
>"Percy, I'll kill you!" Warren shouted, charging at Percy.<br>"He recovers fast; I'll give him credit for that." I thought. I stepped in front of Percy and said "If you want to hurt my comrades, you'll have to go through me." I said.  
>"Fine, we can duel tomorrow." He said, showing evil, but not knowing who I was.<p>

**COME ON! SAY IT! WACKO12! WACKO12! WACKO12!**

**Havoc Chaos, over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warren is going to get his butt kicked with Steven, maybe.**

**Chapter 7**

Chapter 7  
>The next day, the sun wasn't shining, instead it was raining, which was lucky for me and Warren, I was hoping that he would be better that I expected.<p>

"Prepare to get your butt kicked, faceless." He said pointing his sword, Aqua, at me. He still doesn't know who I am yet, if I ever showed him my face, he'll be crying to his mother, saying "I'm not worthy, please, don't kill me!"  
>"You really want to fight, kid?" I asked.<br>"You're fighting against the leader and best fighter in this camp." He said.  
>"Then I don't need this anymore." I said, yanking my cloak off. Everyone gasped.<br>Warren said "You're the one who defeated all the gods, demigods, satyrs, and nymphs without breaking a sweat."  
>"You're right, kid." I said.<br>"Nah, I'll rather fight Percy, it's none of your business, you know." Warren said trying to say it like it was nothing but he was actually afraid.  
>"You scared kid? All right, I'll let you fight Percy, if you say you don't deserve Annabeth." I said sheathing Draco-X back. He gulped trying to make a decision, he looked at Annabeth who was shouting "Go, Warren, you can do it!" I could sense the fear in her, she was afraid Warren might die.<br>"I wish you would stop calling me kid you disordered monster." Warren said, ignoring my choices for him.  
>"Come on, fight me, I won't attack you." I said.<br>"Fine!" He said and with that he charged at me.  
>He charged at me but I sidestepped it and stuck out my foot, he tripped over it and landed on the ground with a broken neck with his sword through his chest. All the campers looked in horror.<br>We waited for a few seconds, and then it turned to minutes, until a few Apollo kids came and said "He's dead."  
>It shocked everyone, and they ran towards him, crying, except for Annabeth, she walked up to me with tears running down her cheeks and tried slapping me, I ducked and placed one of my kunai knifes on her throat.<br>"I can revive him, but you have to tell Percy why you choose Warren over him." I said removing my kunai.  
>"Fine!" She shouted stomping away.<br>"So, how does it go?" I asked Percy, while he was headed towards the beach; we are still in Camp Demigod.  
>"She fell for Warren because he killed some minor godlings, and survived on his own for two years and was good looking when he started coming here, unlike me." Percy explained with somewhat a mad expression. "I wish I could make him disappear of the face of history."<br>I grunted. "Good night." I said before flashing away.

"So, what's the result?" I asked Draco. "We captured the base and intercepted a few S.O.S calls." He said.  
>"It's getting late." I said with not such a sleepy voice.<br>"Good night, brother." I then flashed myself to my chamber.  
>"Havoc, there's some people who wants to challenge you." Soul informed me as I walked into the dining chamber. "What do they want now?" I groaned, I mean, do all of them want to die?.<br>"I think they want to fight you." He said unsure.  
>"I guess better teach them some lessons." I groaned while stuffing my mouth with a spoonful of cheesy lasagna, trying to enjoy it before i had to fight.<p>

"Which one of you wants to die?" I shouted impatiently, you should have seen their faces, all the confidence left.  
>"We want to fight you, you just got lucky!" Steven shouted.<br>Warren was holding a sword besides him. "You're not worth it." I told them while walking away. As I expected, they charged at me, but slam my elbows in to their nose, and I grabbed their necks and lift them into the air, choking them. I then released them.  
>"We're under attack!" Annabeth screamed showing the camps deep desperation. But then, I just sighed, for it was their own faults I was even here.<p>

**Sorry for a short chapter, starting today I'm going to update once two weeks because I'm writing a story for Fictionpress, too.**

**P.S: DON'T KILL ME! *Dodged shurikens, kunais, maces, arrows, bullets, spears, swords, lances, javelins, lightning, fire, high preasured water, cannon balls, laser beams.* That was close, Phew.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note**

** Sorry guys, my editor has disappeared from the face off the Earth, hope she's in Chaos's army.**

**P.S: DON'T KILL ME! OR HAVOC **_**WILL**_** KILL YOU!**


End file.
